


I Will Follow You Into the Dark

by Samhain



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samhain/pseuds/Samhain
Summary: Vax'ildan dies. When he opens his eyes, he's with the Raven Queen.He anchors himself to her.





	I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...guess who decided to post another Raven Queen/Vax fic that was supposed to be something longer but I've given up on finishing it?
> 
> (It's me)
> 
> I wrote this FIVE THOUSAND YEARS AGO, wanting to explore what it would mean for Vax to come back to the Raven Queen, her champion "evermore" ... but after I wrote this bit I never felt like going back and writing the rest of it. Hopefully anyone desperately thirsty for more RQ/Vax content (AS I AM, AT ALL TIMES) will get a momentary piece of happiness from this.

 

 

When he opens his eyes, he's lying in a bed.

She's there in the room with him, although she doesn't seem to be paying attention to him. He's surprised that she seems mostly human, except for her long, impossible hair. She turns the page of the book she's reading, and then looks up and sees him staring.

"Oh good," she says, "you're here."

* * *

  
When he opens his eyes, he's standing on her palm.

He's naked, as he often is here. The threads of fate gleam around them, and seem to fade into the white of her mask. She seems endless.

"My beautiful champion," she says, "close your eyes."

* * *

  
When he opens his eyes, he's kneeling at her side. She's not looking at him -- she's talking to someone, soothing their fears as she prepares to cut their line of fate and send them to the afterlife. He can't make out the dead figure, and he realizes they keep changing. People keep dying.

She does not turn to look at him. He keeps his head bowed. He can feel a voice at the back of his mind and he lets it in.

"Shh," she says, "go back to bed."

* * *

  
He's still in her bed.

"What...the _fuck_ ," he whispers, as he clutches at his head.

Then a cool hand smoothes over his temples and he feels a little more present. A little more clear.

"It's alright," the Raven Queen tells him, "just focus on this."

"What's happening?" Vax asks, looking around and just barely seeing the outline of a large mask in front of him, until he blinks and it's gone.

"You're with me now," she says, "all of me."

He looks at her. She's always seemed more mortal, without the mask, without the immensity of her physical presence. But even then, the immensity of her _divine_ presence nearly overwhelmed him when he thought about it. But now...

Her hand trails down the side of his face and grips his chin.

"One day," she says, "you'll be able to hold your awareness in multiple places at once. Until then, rest here with me." 

* * *

When he opens his eyes, he's everywhere with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm apparently just naming all of these for songs on my Raven Queen/Vax playlist so there's another running theme here.


End file.
